HDR/WDR imaging is a technique used in imaging and photography to reproduce a greater dynamic range of luminosity than would be otherwise possible with standard imaging techniques. This is because standard imaging sensors often are only able to capture a narrow range of pixel intensities. When capturing images with uneven lighting (e.g., scenes containing direct sunlight and dark shadows), existing image sensors are unable to capture the entire spectrum of luminosity, resulting in loss of detail in highlights or shadow.
HDR/WDR techniques may involve capturing multiple images using different exposure times, in order to produce a set of images having different luminosity ranges. The images may then be combined in order to produce a single image having a greater luminosity range than. However, scenes containing moving objects may present difficulties. Due to the objects appearing in different locations in each of the captured images due to the different amounts of exposure, the combining of the captured images may often result in ghosting or blurring. Mitigating ghosting and blurring is often a computationally expensive process, and are difficult to implement in applications requiring high throughput and/or single path functionality, such as video capture.